90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Misery Loves Company (90210)
Misery Loves Company is the 10th episode of Season 5 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis MUSICAL GUEST RITA ORA — Annie (Shenae Grimes) and Vanessa (guest star Arielle Kebbel) search for Liam (Matt Lanter) after discovering that Ashley (guest star Natalie Morales) was falsely posing as his studio-hired bodyguard. Needing a break, Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) goes on a road trip with Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes), only to have her wedding ring stolen. Meanwhile, Dixon (Tristan Wilds) fails to convince Megan (guest star Jessica Parker Kennedy) he is over Adrianna. Recap The episode begins with Liam in captivity and gagged. Ashley is sitting in front of him watching him. She removes his gag to feed him. He asks her to un-cuff him and she assures him she will once she makes sure he is no longer in danger. Liam says he is in danger now as she has made him her prisoner. But, Ashley is too crazy to listen to his reasoning. Ashley comments on how she is not just a cop but also his biggest fan. She shows Liam a tattoo on her shoulder of his face, proving to him just how crazy she is. Dixon and Megan wake up in bed together. The both seem happy in each other’s company. Adrianna arrives to have a talk with him and is shocked to see the two of them together in bed. Adrianna is there to take up the issue of a song she is being told to sing by Dixon. She doesn’t like the lyrics but Dixon reminds her she has signed a contract so she has no option but to sing it. Adrianna leaves in a huff and a little later Megan too leaves, much to his surprise. Teddy tells Silver they should only talk through lawyers till they can come up with a proper compromise about their baby. Naomi is missing Max and knows her marriage is on the rocks. Adrianna arrives and tells Naomi about her issues with Dixon. Naomi for the both of them to get away from things suggests that just the two of them go for a long drive along the coast. Adrianna likes the idea and agrees. Annie and Vanessa in the meantime are trying to find Liam. Annie still feels Vanessa has done something to him. Vanessa comes to know about Liam’s bodyguard that has been provided by the studio. She calls the studio for the contact info of the bodyguard and is told Liam’s contract did not provide for security, so the bodyguard is a fake. “Officer Ashley isn’t who she says she is” Vanessa tells Annie. Adrianna and Naomi indulge in some skinny dipping while on their drive. They return and find their clothes missing. Naomi is extremely worried as her wedding ring was in the pocket of her pants. A couple tells them they saw a few bikers steal their clothes. They are told that the bikers hang out at a club, a mile up the road. Naomi decides to go to the bar to get her ring back. Ashley tells Liam that she was suspended from the police force months ago for “erratic behavior”. “If you weren’t assigned to me then why are you doing this?” Liam asks her visibly baffled. She tells him that he needed her and she would rather die than let anything happen to him. She tells Liam he needs to be taken somewhere safe. Liam makes it clear he won’t go anywhere with her. She then shows him he would be travelling inside a large box. She tells him he will be shipped to Southern Mexico in the box. “You are insane” says a visibly terrified Liam. Megan tells Dixon that she feels he still has feelings for Adrianna, so she wants to walk away now before she gets hurt. Dixon doesn’t argue with her when she says this. Silver meets Teddy’s uncle Mr. Sanderson and tells him she is having Teddy’s baby. He is visibly shocked to hear this. Annie and Vanessa get Ashley’s address from the cops and arrive at her house. In her house they see wall dedicated to Liam and figure out how crazy Ashley is. At the bar Naomi sees a woman wearing her pants. She confronts her and the woman says she bought the pants for 10 bucks from a guy at a gas station. The pockets of the pants are empty and the woman assures Naomi she knows nothing about a ring. Silver tells Sanderson the whole issue between her and Teddy and asks Sanderson to try and convince Teddy to let her raise the child alone. “Just leave it up to me” Sanderson tells her reassuringly. Adrianna befriends a biker dude and to make Dixon jealous, asks him to come along as her date to Dixon’s record label launch party. Annie and Vanessa find out from bills in her house that Ashley has bought quite a bit of surveillance equipment. They also see the address to where the equipment has been ordered. They conclude Ashley must be keeping Liam captive at the address. Naomi pays her mother a visit. She discusses the problems in her marriage with her mother. She also brings up her mother’s relationship with her father and the reasons for their divorce. Her mother tells Naomi she knew deep down that she did not feel Naomi’s father was the right guy for her so she didn’t fight for him, even when she found out he was cheating. She pretended everything was perfect in her relationship for Naomi and her sister. “What I know is I have spent years being miserable. You are smarter than me Naomi” she says. She tells Naomi that she is fighting for her marriage, which is a good thing. Naomi on her part wonders if it’s too late. Naomi breaks down and tells her mother she can’t imagine how she can hold on to her marriage if she can’t even hold on to her ring. Naomi’s mother gives Naomi her grandmother’s ring and tells her that her grandmother was happily married for 60 years. She tells Naomi that she needs to decide if Max is the man she is going to fight for “or let go of”. Adrianna arrives at Dixon’s event with the biker. Annie and Vanessa arrive at the address where Liam is. Vanessa plans to distract Ashley and asks Annie to call 911 in the meantime. Annie emotions how Ashley is dangerous, but Vanessa says she owes this much to Liam after all she has done to him. She also reveals that she still loves Liam. Vanessa put her plan into action and actually manages to distract Ashley. At the event Dixon tells Adrianna that he doesn’t want to hate her anymore, in fact he doesn’t want to feel anything for her anymore he tells her. Adrianna is visibly hurt when she hears this. Teddy’s uncle arrives at the club with Silver to talk to Teddy. Teddy isn’t at all convinced by his uncle’s argument, especially when his uncle suggests Teddy and Shane will never be a real family. Basically, his uncle doesn’t believe in gay marriages and can’t believe a gay couple having a child can really be called a family. Silver is shocked by what his uncle is telling Teddy. Teddy is livid and tells Silver he can’t believe the level she is stooping to, in order to not give him custody of his own child. Sanderson then shocks both Silver and Teddy by telling them, embryos are considered family property and he will file a motion in court to have the embryos destroyed or frozen. Ashley and Vanessa begin fighting and Annie in the meantime rescues Liam. Liam sees Ashley beating up Vanessa and proceeds to help her. Teddy in anger tells Silver, she will never have his baby. Liam on the other hand, tazes Ashley and rescues Vanessa. Ashley manages to get up and is about to shoot Liam, when Annie intervenes and tries to wrestle the gun out of Ashley’s hand. During the struggle the gun goes off. Silver calls her doctor and lies that she has gotten her donor’s signature. She then forges Teddy’s signature on the consent form. On the other hand it’s shown that Annie has been shot in the stomach. Annie collapses to the ground, with Liam looking on helplessly. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court Special Guest Star :Rita Ora as Herself Recurring cast :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Josh Zuckerman as Max Miller :Arielle Kebbel as Vanessa Shaw :Jessica Parker Kennedy as Megan Rose Guest starring :Christina Moore as Tracy Clark :Robin Thomas as Charles Sanderson :Natalie Morales as Ashley Howard :J.R. Ramirez as Billy Quotes :Bar worker: Hey. (Points at a sign that says "No hippies") :Naomi: Oh my God, he thinks we're Ivy! :Vanessa – Who's the psycho skank now? :Naomi – Okay, let's get cozy and look like we're hanging out in a Sons of Anarchy episode until my ring shows up. :Dixon – All-drama-Adrianna is back :Naomi – Adrianna Considering what you did with Taylor you're lucky he isn't using the Laker girls to get even... and I mean all of them Trivia *Last appearance of Tracy Clark on the series, and first appearance of the character since Hello, Goodbye, Amen * This episode shares its name with the Season 3 premiere of the Original Show. Music *Puzzle Of Love by Quincy Blaque Trio *Purple by California Wives *Spit On My Liver by White Demons *Paint by The Paper Kites *I Don't Want You Anymore by Jessica Lowndes *Set Ourselves Free by Uncle Lucius *Make Me Baby by Mariner *Shine Ya Light by Rita Ora *R.I.P. by Rita Ora *Turn It Down by Sideway Runners *Holding A Heart by Girl Named Toby Photos miserylovescompany90210still2.jpg miserylovescompany90210still3.jpg miserylovescompany90210still4.jpg miserylovescompany90210still5.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 5